The Vampire Princess
by valdezn
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be out during the middle of the night but his damn emotions got the best of him again. Kaname Koresuma a high class noble in the human society unexpectedly walks into an alley and gets attacked by a level E but is saved by a girl that he never thought he would fall in love with. Who is this girl and why is she appearing in his bedroom everynight.
1. Chapter 1

**valdezn: New story :D**

**Yuuki: But aren't you busy already with your other stories**

**valdezn: *sob* I know my friend said the same thing, but I kinda thought of this a long time ago but was too lazy to write it. But anyway hope you enjoy it.**

I know I shouldn't be out on the streets at this time but I needed some fresh air to try to cool off from my parents lecture.

Me and my parent's had the same fight that we always have almost everyday. My parent's tried to once again engage me to some girl from a high-class family, and I once again rejected it. I'm not gay or anything I like girls very much but, I want to find my true love not be force to marry someone.

Sadly my parent's don't see that. But they have agreed to allow me to find someone before I turn eighteen in six month. If I don't find one that meet their standers or my time is up, they will be the one chosing my fiancé.

Even if my time isn't over my parent's keep on pressuring me and shoving girls on my face, trying to see if I could fall for one of them.

Every one of those girls are either too snotty, bitchy or just plain dumb. I am looking for a girl who is kind, sweet, smart, beautiful, but most of all I want someone who understand me. I know it's a lot but I know I can find someone like that.

Okay now let's get back to the present. So after the fight with my parent's I decide to leave the mansion for a while without my bodyguards following me. After an hour of roaming the streets by myself I began to feel sleepy. I look down at my wrist watch and it read that it was already twelve.

I sighed as I took a turn to an alleyway. As I continue walking on the small space path I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me.

When I was halfway there I felt a sudden urge to run, to escape, to get out of there. I felt as something was coming at me, I quicken my pace but it did not help that the thing that was chasing me was approaching me fast.

I was really close to the end of the alleyway that when a great force pushed me to the wall.

"What a delicious human I found roaming alone" It was a female's voice.

I tried to struggle free from her grip but I couldn't, she was too strong. I only manage to turn my self around just enough to see her face, and I wished I didn't.

Her eyes were glowing red and her hands were claw like, we wore a smirk on her face her whole teeth were all pointed. She had the resemblance of a monster from those scary movies. I bit back a scream as she brought her claw hand on my neck, and gently pressed her claws on my skin enough to draw a bit of blood.

She leaned her head to my neck and proceeded to lick the blood off. "And your blood is good too I can't wait to drink it all" She said as she grazed her pointed teeth on my neck.

As I was about to yell out for help I felt something block vision of the women. In seconds I felt myself free from the woman grip. I look toward me and see someone who I assume was a girl because of the waist length hair but that was all I could see since she was facing the opposite side of the wall.

I heard a gurgling sound coming from were the girl was standing. I squinted my eyes and saw that the girl was holding the women by the neck and was choking her using one hand. "Please have mercy on me" The women croaked.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires" The girl said as I heard the women give a finale cry before everything went silent. I look to were the women was standing and saw no sign of her only a large pile of dust were she use to stand.

I stood there not wanting to believe what I just witness what happened tonight. I heard footsteps coming my way, I didn't need to look down to see it was the girl. But even so I still looked down, now that she was close up I could clearly see her how the young girl look like.

She had long auburn hair, cinnamon colored eyes with a tint of red on them, and was wearing a long trench coat that was covering half of her body.

She then places her hand on my forehead and before I know it I blacked out but not before I heard the girl say "Sweet dreams"

**valdezn: So how was it, I'm only going to countinue this if I get at least five reviews. So review**


	2. Chapter 2

**valdezn: Hey you guys here is another chapter of The Vampire Princess. Okay before You begin I would like you all to know that I did not write this chapter all credit goes to my friend I just told her what to write. She will be helping me with this story so yeah hope you enjoy the chapter my friend worked so hard to make :)**

"Mmmmm! Thanks for dinner! It was yummy, Mrs. Koresuma!" Kaname said after he licked his plate clean.

His eyes widened and smile faded.

Mrs. Koresuma stopped washing the dishes. Even though the faucet was running, there was an awkward silence.

Thank goodness her back was facing him. He did not want to see her eyes go to an even paler version of blue and eternal smile straighten. Just imagining her like that, suddenly, made him feel guiltier.

"Oh, I'm sorry… mommy."

She continued. It was as if the word "mommy" was the play button to her life. She giggled.

"Isn't it always? I want my little man to grow up big and successful like his father." she chimed. It was like nothing ever happened… as usual.

"So, how was your first week of being a grade schooler?" She said with that same smile she wears every day. You do not even have to look at her face to know she is smiling.

Staring at his own reflection into beads of water condensing on the glass, he paused for five seconds exactly. He always did this just to see if she got the hint. He, then, pressed his lips to the rim of his cup to take large, loud gulps of cold water for an excuse of not answering that particular question immediately.

It was like she asked him on purpose just to get back at him for not saying "mommy" in the first place. But, he knew she was not that kind of person.

During school, girls would constantly stare at him (which made him think if he ignored them, they would stop. But, did not figure out that he looked even more mysterious; which made the girls adore him more). Some would ask to borrow a pencil, eraser, notes, etc. just to keep something of his as a memento. (Most were glad just to hear his voice say "Sorry, I don't have any") There was a time when a smart girl in his class failed her assignments on purpose just to ask the teacher if Kaname would help tutor her, since he was so smart.

He could not befriend the boys, either. They would not speak with him because he would be followed by a group of girls (which equals "cooties" as they yelled with pointing fingers), while others were jealous. In rare cases, some would try to act mysterious just to get attention from girls.

Yet, no one at school would have wanted to know him for him.

"School was fine."

. . .

I like to think I am in Limbo after I dream about my childhood; because I feel like I am still dreaming, yet aware of my surrounding at the same time. I have dream't that memory several times recently, though. Odd. (And, why did I call her Mrs. Koresuma.) I never understood why I couldn't remember my 5 years since I was born. I told my parent's about it and said that it was perfectly normal for a kid to not remember much of their five years of living but, for some reason I could hear the lies in their voice I just choose to ignore it.

But, this after-dream is strange. I hear melodically humming in the distance. It is faint, but I know it is soothing. I listened to it intently. It sounds very familiar.

A light breeze overcame my body with shivers. I opened my eyes and sat up fast, still dazed. Which was a mistake, because it felt like my eyeballs sucked all the color in the room and dispersed it throughout my corneas, while doing a cart-wheel. I tried to curl into a ball to keep warm (with my hurting eyes closed), but knew it would not be very effective; I was drenched in sweat.

Being in unknown territory, when you are filthy, blind, cold, disoriented, and (still betting) being good looking is not the best state to be in alone.

I take that back. Being alone would probably be better than being with my kidnapper! But, I think I can handle them. Ever since the years passed, I had to get stronger to fight off other boys that wanted to take me on for my popularity with the entire female student body.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped, still on all fours, crawling through the dark.

How ironic is that? I am not alone.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

Judging by the soft, feminine voice, it could belonged to a small female. Wait; I can't strike a girl! I am really hoping it would be a guy who is having a puberty crisis. It would feel more right. (Ah! He probably dragged me to his "den" after drugging me! Or whatever psycho-rapists call their places to get "fresh" with their victims! If that happened, who knows what else he can do! Or did do! Ah! Get that out of your head! That is even creepier!)

I was not happy; despite the fact that I just regained my vision. (Yes. Yes, I just did.)

My first objective: survey my surrounding.

It took me a matter of seconds to look left, then right and figured out, IT WAS MY ROOM! Why? How?

I stood up, leaped forward to have space between the kidnapper and I, then spun around to face him/her. It was the worst mistake in my life.

She was so… beautiful. No, not even that word can describe her beauty.

She was sitting on my windowsill, both hands clasping on her bent knees, with her back on the frame, and head leaning against the glass of the window. The breeze from the opened window blew her long, auburn hair gently. She was like an angel gazing at the heavens, wondering when she can go back. The way the moonlight hit her face… it was just perfect. I felt as if I was staring at a painting.

But, she broke my story I was making of her when she turned her head and spoke.

"Are you deaf?" the voiced said casually. Sounding casual in a dire situation? That is possibly a symptom of being a psychopath.

With that, I fell from Cloud 9 back into reality. Hard.

How dare she ask me a question as casual as that! She is at MY house, in My room, sitting on My windowsill, alone WITH me, IN the dark, JUST to ask me if I am deaf?! I am totally unsatisfied.

"Is this not your bedroom? My mistake. It is just that I found a couple of dirty magazines under a bed that has been written with 'Have fun! -From, Your loyal Butler'." She pointed at my bed with an "I-Got-You-Now" expression on her face.

"What? No, there isn't! My butler probably put it there! He is more perverted than I ever will be! Besides, that stuff is vulgar and wrong!" I said with head down in embarrassment, madly blushing.

"What are you… oh? No, no, no. You are mistaken. I mean the magazine of fun activities for kids. You know, like connect the dots and cross-word puzzles. I am guessing your butler bought it for you when you were younger. They were dusty and had a few tears on them." she tried to play coy.

She knew that would throw me off! Very sneaky.

She unfolded her legs and removed her back from the frame, then stood up with her arms folded. She began walking towards me and stopped about a foot from me.

If she is trying to seduce me, she's got the wrong guy. Unfortunately for her, I have gotten used to looking at pretty girls. I guess by meeting girls my parents tried to pair me up with were not a total waste of time.

She slightly bent down and looked me dead in my eyes. I couldn't see the color of her eyes, since she was facing away from the light towards me.

"So. I did not know you swing 'that' way."

I faltered backwards. How does she catch me off guard like that?!

"Huh? Ah! No, I don't! l am attracted to girls!"

She took two steps forward with a slanted smile, making a few centimeters between us. Was she going to kiss me?! I looked at her lips or where they should be; I couldn't see that her well.

She looked me up and down. Then, giggled and stepped back.

I looked down to see what she was laughing at. I looked down and noticed I was wearing my pajamas.

Oh… my… god.

I stood there, stricken.

"D-did you undress me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe!?" I shouted.

She giggled, but stopped and looked toward the door.

I looked at the door out of curiosity. If someone like her is distracted, then I should be concerned.

The doorknob was turning.

"See you, soon" she whispered.

I looked back to where the girl was standing. She was nowhere to be found. I whipped my vision to where a cold draft came from. The window was open.

There were a million thoughts racing through my head as I was about to run to the window. Was that window opened that far? Did the wind open the window when she hid somewhere in my room? Did she jump? I didn't even get far, for the door opened.

"Kaname! Where were you? The guard had to inform me that you have not come back from your 'walk'. He also mentioned that you even took off without your bodyguards accompanying you! Do have any idea what could have happened to you?" my father yelled to my back in the door way.

I could not speak. I have too much on my mind and emotions overwhelming.

Why is he yelling at me when I probably just had the most weirdest/amazing/flustering/embarrassing moment of my life?

Because he doesn't know. And I don't have enough evidence to say she is good or bad. I kept it to myself. I didn't want to ruin this night of emotions I never felt before with investigators rummaging through my room.

But, I have to answer to him. It has been that way before I was even born.

I just had to choose many of the lies I made up. Being alone has its perks.

"I'm sorry, father. When, I was on my walk, I took a few wrong turns and ended up at the back gates of our house. I climbed over the fence, since it was faster than walking all the way to the front. As for the bodyguards, I needed a breath of fresh air to think more clearly about choosing a potential wife." I said with searching eyes, looking for a sign of the girl.

That last part should stop his train of thought and not ask questions, incase my lie had holes. I heard the pops of his spine pop when he straightened his back.

"Did you say you were going to choose a wife?"

I knew that would change his attitude.

"I did. But in time."

"Well, this is great news. It is nice to know that we are finally on the same page."

He felt him turn, step out of the room, and placed his hand on the door knob to close the door.

I gulped. Am I about to see a dead body of a human being before walking towards the window, until the door opened again.

"Oh, and Kaname." father said with the door ajar.

"Yes, father?"

"You look and smell disgusting. Do you want me to order the butler to make you a bath?"

A girl is probably hanging for her life on my window… and he is patronizing me of taking a bath.

"No, I'm wet because I just took a shower and forgot my towel. I smell like this because I… put on cologne a girl gave me."

"She probably wouldn't be the ideal wife if she thinks that smell is nice. Well, good night." he sneered with his face scrunched.

He closed the door and walk with superior steps.

'I don't care anymore!' I screamed in my head, fearing father would hear me and come back.

As if I would let all of my lies go to waste.

But, I ran to the window with purpose!

Quietly!

I slowed down in front of the window ( or else I would have fallen from the third floor) and hesitantly placed both hands on the frame on the window. I slowly stuck my head out the window with one eye open.

My eye widened.

There was nothing there.

I opened both my eyes and began to search for limping girl, a limb, trail of blood, or a body impaled on a tree.

Nothing.

I locked the latch to the window after putting my head back inside.

I shook my head in disbelief.

There was no way she could have jumped. She must be hiding in my room.

I flipped on the light switch and began looking high and low. I looked in my closet, my wardrobe, my bathroom, the shower, behind bookshelves, my mirror, above my wardrobe, the windowsill, underneath my desk, and my bed. Nothing.

There was not even a sign of anyone when I checked the hallway.

I gave up. I am tired, filthy, sleepy, and not so good looking as before.

After getting a change of new clothes, I went to take a bath.

While sitting in the tub, I wrapped my mind about my mysterious intruder.

Besides her appearance, her manner was definitely different from most girls I met. I laughed to myself. Certainly, I never have been in that kind of situation before.

My smile faded.

How can she just disappear like that? Did I imagine her? Did I make the entire thing up? But, how did I end up on my bedroom floor?

I dried myself with a towel and changed into a clean set of clothes right after I finished bathing.

Feeling clean made me sleepier. After turning the lights off, I walked to my bed and face-planted into pillow. My eyes closed, finally not caring about anything anymore.

I fell into deep slumber.

.

.

.

"Ugh! What the hell is in my neck!?" Kaname yelled as he got out of his bed, thinking there was an insect crawling on his neck.

He didn't need to turn on the lights, since it was already the afternoon.

He angrily scanned the bed, in case the bug fell. But, sobered up, once he seen a red stain.

"Finding blood on the bed isn't normal. Well… for a guy, anyway." he whispered.

He rubbed his neck; it tickled again. He looked at his hand and found it bloody.

He walked to his mirror, and found the entire left side of his neck with blood. He twisted his body to the left and looked closer at the wound. Yet, stayed calm, for he found the source of the bleeding. And why it's bleeding. He scratched the scab.

"Strange. I can't remember my neck being injured. It's like someone stabbed me with a pencil. Only, it isn't that deep. It scabbed over. No wonder it was itchy." He looked at it intently for a while.

Blood formed, slowly into a line, trickling to his collar bone.

He froze in place with his eyes widening the whole time.

He stumbled backwards and looked at his reflection, but not really at his reflection. '_claws, pointy teeth, red eyes' _Those words echoed through his head. Then he saw the frightening image of a monster

He started hyperventilating as he looked at his hands, then his reflection he saw the same thing, blood; he repeated this process for a few more seconds.

Until he curled into a ball and screamed.

He remembered

**Valdezn: So how was it. Please review for the next chapter it would mean a lot for me and my friend Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is the patient's status?" An elderly doctor asked a young, female intern as they walked down the hall.

"You have been assigned to take care of a seventeen-year old male. He is 6'0 feet tall, has brown, silky hair with red eyes, firm hands, masculine jaw line, nice body, nice teeth, nice face, nice everything! And he is rich! Hoowah!"

"Look, missy. I asked you about the patient's health. Not the man of your dreams!"

"But, it is a patient! Look! See!" The intern whined as she showed her clipboard. "His name is Kaname Koresuma! He was admitted here shortly after fainting from shock, apparently. Oh my goodness! He is still unconscious! We must run to his side!"

"Hold up! His problem is not so serious as the other cases. He probably just needs some rest."

"But, he is not awake, yet. Plus, I want my face to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up! That's it! We need to do a full examination! Let us begin by taking off his clothes!"

"Go wash off right now, missy!"

"Why?" She whined.

"You know what? You're right" he smirked

"What?" she asked confused.

"Soap and water will not help that dirty mind of yours."

**Mrs. Koresuma Pov**

I walked to room 16G on the seventh floor where my son was being held. As I got to his door, I immediately sensed another presence in there. I swung the door open, there sitting on the windowsill was a person I haven't seen in 12 years.

"Its nice to see you again, Yuuki Kuran" I said eyeing her; as always, her face was emotionless.

She grinned. "And its nice to see you again, Setsuka Kiryuu." At the mention of my last name, I winced. I haven't heard anyone call me that in so long and I wanted to keep it that way. I'm a disgrace to the Kiryuu clan that's why I got married and took the name of my husband, I didn't deserve that name.

Yuuki saw the level of uneasiness in me and tried to provide a distraction from the tension that filled the room; she shifted her eyes to the person sleeping on the plain white bed.

"So how is he doing?" Yuuki asked

I snapped my head towards my son almost forgetting the reason why I came here. I walked towards his bed and slowly started to stroke his hair. "He is doing fine. The doctor said he just fainted from shock. Would you have anything to do with it?" I said

Yuuki shrugged "I didn't do anything." She plainly answered.

I stared at her intensely before my gaze went to Kaname.

"Does he know?" Yuuki said

"...Know what?" I tried to play coy.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't play coy with me. You know what I mean. Does he even know that your not his parents?" Her words stabbed my heart repeatedly.

"…No.." I whispered

"What?"

"No! He doesn't know and I'm not the one who's going to break it to him!" I yelled, panting heavily before I remembered who I was yelling at. "I'm sorry. It's just… I might not be his real mother, but he's still my son, I raised him like a mother should. And I am not going to let anyone take my son away from me. Not you or anyone else." Angry tears started to gather on my eyes as I said it.

The pureblood got up and slowly walked towards me. I took a few steps away from the bed my eyes never leaving hers. When she stood in front of me, I was prepared to be yelleded at or slapped. Instead, I was met with an embraced.

I stood there frozen as she spoke. "I have no intention of taking Kaname from you. I will forever be indebted to you for taking care of him when I wasn't there by his side. You have became an important person in his life that can't be ripped from him. You gave him a family that has been torn away from him, even if he cannot remember. And for that, I am very grateful. Thank you, Setsuka." I smiled and returned her embrace.

"Your welcome, Yuuki-san" I said pulling from the embrace.

I walked over to Kaname and give him a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the door. I stopped in the doorway and said "I'll tell him the truth, soon and ... would you please continue to watch over him and protect him while you're here?" Yuuki nodded and I proceeded to leave.

.

.

Yuuki stared at the door for a moment longer before she smiled. She truly respected Mrs. Kiryuu. She is a strong hearted women. 'I was right about choosing her. It's a shame that she couldn't have children.' Yuuki thought.

Her gaze drifted to an unconscious Kaname. It's been long since she's seen him and she couldn't help but feel sad that he is doing just fine without her.

She felt her heart being constricted at that moment. 'He is doing fine without her' That sentence kept echoing through her head.

'Of course. What else could be expected? He doesn't remember me. He doesn't even remember his previous life when our mother sacrificed her life to change him into a human'

I stared at him a bit longer before his eyes flew open.

.  
.

I shot up from bed, drenched in cold sweat, panting heavily. 'What was that? Was it some kind of red-eyed monster? But, somehow, I have forgotten it. Was it a dream? No, I couldn't possibly dream such monstrosity.' I reached for my neck, feeling some kind of bandage in a certain area. THAT certain area. I remember this, now.

I look around the room and notice two things. Firstly, I was no longer in my room. Secondly, THE mysterious girl was here and staring at me.

When we made eye contact I became so mesmerized from her eyes. It's like her gaze could make the strongest of people kneel down before her with one look. I tried shaking that thought away and started to focus.

"Who- I mean what was that lady who attacked me." I blurted the first thing that popped into my head.

She sighed like she knew that question was going to come up. "She was a… vampire"

I looked at her waiting for her to say 'just kidding', but when no words came out of her mouth, my eyes widened. She can't be serious. There are no such things as vampires'

"Your eyes tell me that you don't believe me, but what I'm saying is true." She said.

"A vampire…." I whispered in disbelief.

"An ex-human, actually."

"An ex-human?" I said.

"It's a human bitten by a pureblood vampire"

"A pureblood vampire?" What? There are more types of vampires?

"A pureblood vampire has no traces of human blood throughout their entire body. They are the only vampires that have the power to turn a humans into vampires. But, there are only a handful of them left, now."

"So, that lady was human before." She stood quiet and slowly nodded.

I fell back in the bed; this is too much for me to take in. I wish I could say that this girl is lying, but I saw it with my own eyes. Those sharp teeth… no fangs, and those red-crimson, glowing eyes that only a monster could possess. The mere image of her blood- thirsty face made me shiver. I never want to see another one of those monsters again.

From my position I looked at the girl, who seemed to be deep in thought. Its funny; every second I spend with her here, the more I feel myself falling for her. 'Wait! What! No, that can't be possible. Girls fall for me, not the other way around.'

'Still, she is different from other girls. Not only by her personality or beauty, but something else I can't describe. All I know is its un-human like. But, there is something I am still wondering about.'

I got up and walked to where she was standing. We were only a few inches apart that I could even smell the strong, sweet scent of vanilla on her. It was better than those expensive perfumes those girls always worn.

"How were you able to get rid of that women?" I said

She looked to be taken back by that question. I waited for her to answer me, but after minutes passed by, she was still speechless.

"I…" She began. For a moment, I saw something gleam on her teeth. And without me knowing, I reached for her mouth. My hand pulled on her top lip and I stared at her teeth. But when I did, they weren't the normal human teeth I was expecting them to be. Long, sharp fangs instantly shot down on their own.

I gasped and pulled my hand back. Backing away, until my back hit the wall. I stood there frozen. 'No. This girl can't possibly be one of those monsters'.

I saw hurt pass through her eyes, but I couldn't be sure. She was a monster ,after all. Could they even have human emotions?

She slowly took a step towards me and I pushed myself closer to the wall, wanting to stay away from this monster as far as I could.

When she was ready to take another step forward, I yelled. "Stay away from me, you _**MONSTER**_. I don't want you near me! Just get out and don't ever come back!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me with pain filled eyes. Her eyes seemed to have lost every light they used to have. 'Did I cause that?'

She swiftly turned around and walked towards the window. "If that is what you really want, then, I shall do just that." She whimpered, not looking at me and jumped out the window.

I stood there, still shocked with my back pressed to the wall. After a few moments, I got up and walked to the window. I stuck my head out and looked up and down, there was no sign of her. I should be feeling happy but instead I'm feeling sad.

"Why am I feeling like this?" I said to the empty room.

**Valdezn: Hello everyone its been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry. I've been busy and had writers block for this but I think I know where this is going. Also I'd like to thank my friend OnceUponAMoonlitAutumnNight for helping me with the beginning and helping me post it. Right now I have no internet :( So anyways Review if you want to read more. Bye.**


End file.
